conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Nuclear Winter (Germania)
Introduction The global nuclear detonations set off a Nuclear Winter by the end of 2000. The Nuclear Winter severely limited many nations abilities to grow crops and feed its people, as well as the ability to fly planes. After many nations had established contact with one another, the food supplies began running out globally, leading to tensions between formerly friendly nations and increased tensions and riots within individual nations. Communications were generally fixed by around 2003, but many nations were still "in the dark" as to what was happening around the world, such as the West African Republic, Kazakhstan, Japan, Vietnam, and Australia. Siberia's Food Shortage On January 1, 2004, after a check of food stocks, Siberia realized its low amount of food could not feed its growing population, and it began to reach out to neighboring nations for help, only to find out that other nations' food was lacking as well. The nation, having extended its borders into former Germania, had a large area of land suitable for growing crops and housing livestock, but the inhospitable atmosphere was getting in the way of this industry. Putin saw three options, which were either to find a way to clean the atmosphere around the southwestern region, conquer nations to the south to gain more fertile land, or defeat the Germanians and steal their space technology and begin colonizing space and starting terraformed gardens. Putin, in this respect, was ahead of his time in a way, but he was not able to make the latter two options happen with the limited Siberian military, so he focused on clearing the atmosphere Filtration By mid-2005, the Siberians had, in a secret area in the northern frigid tundras of Siberia, devised a way to filter the atmosphere of harmful materials and regain their farmland. The system went into use by the end of 2005, and on June 4, 2006, agricultural output was up 250% from that time last year, and the Siberians were saved for the time being. The Siberians reached out to neighboring Alaska and Kazakhstan (which many believed to be up and coming superpowers) and offered them food in exchange eventually waging war against a crippled Germania. America Collapses By the time 2007 rolled around, America was totally out of food and the people were hungry and revolting. The Wehrmacht pleaded with Canada to help, but Canada could barely feed itself at the time. So, the Wehrmacht invaded Mexico, and conquering it, began stealing food and sending it back up north, which kept the people satisfied for a few months, but the nation fell back into the same position soon enough. In early 2008, a revolution ousted the Wehrmacht from power and the nation was in total chaos with no governing body and no means of contacting anyone outside of Canada and Mexico. The nation stayed in this constant state of chaos for several years, a time in which nearly 70% of the population died of starvation. The Great Spring In around 2010, the Nuclear Winter began to pass. The world was very relieved at this, and began to recover, with a third of the population dead. Siberia and Alaska, however, not having to deal with the Nuclear Winter due to the Siberian Filtration System, had time to fix their economies and improve their military, leaving their military technology miles ahead of that of the rest of the world excluding Germania, which was, although it had superior weaponry, very threatened by the sheer amount of vehicles and other technology developed by Siberia. By 2013, the atmosphere had nearly returned to normal, and former America began to form individual nations as the rest of the world began rebuilding. Siberia and Alaska continued to improve their military throughout this whole era, and were prepared to launch an attack against Germania in order to gain their space technology and begin colonizing outer space. The Angolan Kingdom had taken control of nearly all of Africa and had advanced further into Brazil, making it a legitimately recognized kingdom, although it lacked technology and resources. During 2013 and 2014, the world slowly became more civilized as they were able to sustain themselves once again, and Siberia began selling their filtration system to those living very close to the areas that had been nuked, hoping to make money off of the needs of the world, while simultaneously gaining a good reputation for helping other nations. Category:Scenario: Germania